


Baile de Verano

by lady_chibineko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Summer Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: ¿Quién diría que esa persona especial estuvo siempre a tu lado? ¿O que un baile y un poco de nostalgia fuesen lo suficiente para notarlo?.Este oneshot participa en el evento "101 Amores de verano" del grupo de Facebook McDanno en español.





	Baile de Verano

**Título: Baile de verano**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es una serie perteneciente a la CBS Television Studios, y a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

**Nota:** Este fic fue hecho para el evento "101 Amores de verano" del grupo McDanno en español. Fue un gusto participar. 

****En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!** **

********

~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny Williams, detective con gran trayectoria y segundo al mando de la unidad de élite de Hawaii, Cinco-0; gruñó una vez más en su interior de manera no tan disimulada.

Aún no podía creer que Rachel lo hubiese metido en todo aquello, y es que aunque daba la vida por su monito (su ahora adolescente monito), pues hasta él tenía sus límites.

Y estar a cargo de chaperonear el 'Baile de Verano' antes de terminar el año escolar, la verdad salía bastante de sus límites, sobre todo luego de jurarse y rejurarse a sí mismo que ni él ni Grace asistirían a otro baile luego de lo sucedido durante el 'Formal Winter' unos meses antes.

Y helo allí en el primer turno de la noche, cuidando de un grupo de mocosos de nuevo, mientras evitaba que metieran licor al ponche y trataba de no saltarle a la yugular a Will Groover, el hijo de Lou, cada vez que su adorable e inocente hijita y el muchacho en cuestión terminaban más juntos y acaramelados de lo que sus nervios paternales podían soportar.

Afortunadamente, no estaba solo en la tortura.

A su lado, nada más y nada menos que el líder de Cinco-0 y tormento de su existencia desde hacía ya 7 años, gruñía por lo bajo y rechinaba los dientes ante cada roce y beso inocente de la adolescente pareja.

Solo ver la cara de constipación de McGarrett era suficiente para sacarlo parcialmente de su miseria.

\- ¿No crees que están demasiado juntos? Yo creo que están demasiado juntos. Estoy seguro de que eso está prohibido en algún lugar ¿Tienes a la mano el reglamento para bailes del colegio? ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguirlo?

Danny dejó salir una risita burlona.

\- ¡Hablo en serio, Daniel!- justo en ese momento, el SEAL pilló a un par de muchachos a punto de echar algo de una botella a una de las poncheras, y la mirada que les lanzó fue tan fuerte que a los chicos les faltó piernas para salir de allí y de su campo visual lo más rápido posible.

No importaba, ya los había visto y en un segundo les daría caza.

Danny resopló una vez más, burlón.

\- Tranquilo Steven. Sí, quiero que todo esto acabe tanto como tú, pero siendo sincero, recuerdo un poco como era a esta edad.- alisó arrugas inexistentes de la camisa hawaiana que usaba obligatoriamente como uniforme en ese baile de verano informal, y miró a Steve a los ojos una vez más- Ver un par de bailes de mi hija adolescente junto a un chico es duro, pero mientras no salgan de mi rango visual, puedo soportarlo.

Steve gruñó ante lo dicho, pero asintió igualmente.

Aunque claro, eso no evitó que se viera absolutamente intimidante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, incluso con la ridícula camisa hawaiana amarilla con flores rojas que usaba ese día.

Danny escondió una sonrisa mientras le daba una mirada al otro lado del salón de baile lleno de hormonas adolescentes encapsuladas en trajes veraniegos.

\- Hey ¿Babe? Voy a dar una vuelta por allá.- dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza su pronto destino- Ten un ojo en mi princesa por mientras ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro Danno, yo me encargo.- dijo con un simple gruñido.

Y pronto volvía a su expresión seria y casi depredadora, la cual Danny sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso al joven Groover... ¡Bien! Sabía que ese neandertal tenía alguna utilidad después de todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos horas y media después, ambos oficiales suspiraron un tanto agotados.

Si bien esa noche no había sido complementada con la presencia de terroristas, habían detenido 5 peleas, confiscado 3 botellas (2 de whisky y una de moonshine) y evitado 4 posibles embarazos adolescentes (No mientras yo esté a cargo mocosos, ahora denme el número de sus padres).

Ambos hombres estaban exhaustos en verdad.

Menos mal que los chaperones de reemplazo habían llegado, y de momento solo estaban allí sentados, esperando la hora para llevar a Grace a casa.

En un momento dado, Danny se paró y fue a servirse algo de tomar de una de las poncheras. Steve decidió hacer lo mismo, pero de otra ponchera para ahorrar tiempo... y porque el ponche de piña le gustaba más que el de fresa.

Aunque tras el primer sorbo, el comandante emitió un gruñido. Danny lo miró interrogante, con una ceja alzada.

\- Parece que se nos pasó una botella de whisky, y terminó entera en la ponchera de piña.

Danny frunció los labios mientras alzaba ahora ambas cejas, y tras pensarlo comenzó a asentir lentamente.

\- Solo por eso babe, estoy dispuesto a tomar de esa ponchera en particular.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo eso?! ¡¿No vas a ayudarme a buscar a los culpables?!

Danny le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa indulgentes, mientras sacaba unas etiquetas adhesivas de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Steven... Nuestro turno terminó. Que los pobres diablos que están a cargo ahora hagan su trabajo.- y tras decir aquello, alzó una mano y llamó la atención de uno de esos pobres diablos, moviendo la etiqueta que acababa de garabatear y que pronto se dispuso a pegar en la ponchera.

El sujeto miró el accionar de Williams y asintió raudo, llamando pronto la atención del segundo chaperón a cargo.

Steve miró todo aquello con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Eso...? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sep, eso es todo. Ahora, se un buen superSEAL, ven y relájate un rato hasta que llegue la hora de irnos.

Steve gruñó un poco, pero hizo lo que se le dijo y se sentó al lado de Danny, cada quien inmerso en su trago y en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que Danny rompió el silencio entre los dos.

\- Sabes, allá en New Jersey también tenemos algo parecido. En mi último año fuí con Rita Carter.- agregó el rubio, pero Steve notó los gestos y la actitud poco soñadora.

\- Pero tu querías ir con otra chica ¿Verdad?

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Danny sobre él, Steve se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres un libro abierto para mí. Sé lo que piensas con solo mirarte Danno.

Danny rodó los ojos, hizo un gesto con los labios y volvió a mirar a Steve.

\- No me quedó de otra, babe. Dudo que Tony Mancini me hubiese dicho que si... y aunque lo hubiese hecho sin molerme a golpes; pues igual hubiese terminado con la cara golpeada por llegar con él al baile.- el detective se encogió de hombros y miró al frente- Las cosas eran, como sabrás bien, menos tolerantes cuando eramos jóvenes.

\- Tony... ¿Mancini?- preguntó McGarrett casi en un susurro.

\- Mmmmhhhmmmm- confirmó el hombre con un sonido gutural- Alto, atlético, cabello oscuro, bonito bronceado. Mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano de mi secundaria... El sueño húmedo de toooodas las chicas, y alguno que otro chico... como yo, supongo.

Danny suspiró.

\- Qué tiempos aquellos. Un solo baile hubiese sido suficiente. Lento de preferencia.

Miró a Steve.

\- ¿Tienes problema con eso, superSEAL?

Steve abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran por un segundo, para negar firmemente al siguiente.

\- ¡No!... No. Todo bien.

\- Bien.

Otro silencio se instauró entre los dos, un tanto incómodo hay que decirlo; mientras bebían de sus vasos.

\- ¿Y tú babe? ¿Con quién fuiste?

Steve bajó la bebida, la mirada y suspiró.

\- Mmmm... Papá nos envió a Mary y a mí al continente antes del 'Baile de Verano' de ese año... así que... 

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento.- susurró Danny.

Steven asintió, carraspeó y cambió de tema.

Se la pasaron discutiendo y molestándose el uno al otro por los resultados, hasta del momento, de sus equipos favoritos de futbol americano; hasta que llegó la hora de llevar a Grace y a Will a sus respectivas casas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El Camaro aparcó frente a la casa McGarrett y los dos hombres suspiraron.

\- Estoy molido.- dijo Steven con un gruñido.

\- Y yo opino lo mismo.- concordó Danny desde el volante, pues a pesar de sus palabras iniciales él no había bebido el ponche alcoholizado al ser el conductor designado.

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos, antes de que Steve hablase de nuevo.

\- ¿Una cerveza?

Aunque no debería, pues Danny tenía que manejar a casa; la idea no se le hizo tan mala, y era solo una cerveza.

\- Si... si, una cerveza. Solo una.

Entraron a la casa de manera tranquila y mientras Danny se desparramaba sobre el sofá, Steve sacaba el par de cervezas prometidas.

Puso música antes de dirigirse al sofá y sentarse al lado de Danny, quien tomó la cerveza, la destapó y dio el primer sorbo con gusto.

\- ¿Sabes Steve? Después de esto, nunca JAMÁS voy a dejar de admirar a mis padres por habernos aguantado a los 4 durante la adolescencia... ¡Cuatro! ¡Cielos! Yo apenas puedo con la que tengo y temo por mi vida el día que Charlie llegue a esa etapa.

Steve desplegó una sonrisa burlona y Danny gruñó.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Búrlate de mi pobre persona ahora! Pero te recuerdo McGarrett, que estás destinado a sufrir conmigo para cuando el momento llegue.- sentenció el rubio mientras señalaba con el índice de la mano que sujetaba el cuello de la botella al castaño.

Steve miró unos segundos a Danny con seriedad y mariposas bailando en su vientre.

\- Es un trato.- convino el SEAL y pronto ambos hombres se concentraban en sus cervezas.

Steve estaba un tanto conflictuado.

Lo que Danny acababa de decir era casi una proposición para un futuro juntos... Tal vez como amigos, tal vez como algo más. Y desde hacía mucho, casi desde el inicio e incluso antes de que se disolviera DADT; Steve McGarrett se había permitido soñar en más de una ocasión con ese 'más que amigos'. Y esa noche Danny le había dicho que tan imposible, aquello no era.

Entonces la radio, en una estación de música rock y pop dedicada a los 80's y 90's a la que Steve era adepto; comenzó a tocar baladas rockeras clásicas, siendo que acababan de dar las 12 de la noche y había un programa dedicado a ello en esa emisora.

Steve carraspeó.

\- ¿Danno?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Yo... yo hubiese dicho que si.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, babe?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

Steve carraspeó de nuevo.

\- Fui mariscal... y... en la secundaria, si hubiese estado en el lugar de ese tal Mancini... hubiese dicho que si. Y hubiese estado malditamente orgulloso de que todos te vieran conmigo, y seguro hubiésemos repartido tantos golpes como los que nos hubiesen dado a los dos... por ir juntos.

Danny abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

Steve por fin alzó la vista de la etiqueta de su botella.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, transmitiendo a través de miradas lo que ambos llevaban callando desde hacía ya 7 años.

Y como coreografiado, _Jersey Girl_ comenzó a sonar en la radio.

Steve aspiró hondo ¡Tenía que ser una señal!

Extendió una mano.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de rojo carmesí.

Tragó nervioso, dejó la cerveza en la mesa y tomó la mano de Steve, quien igualmente dejó la botella en la mesa y se paró, arrastrando a Williams con él. Y sin perder un segundo más, lo envolvió en sus brazos, balanceándose suavemente de lado a lado, ojos verde hazel fijos en los azules.

Era como un sueño... tal vez en verdad era uno, porque nada podía ser realmente tan perfecto como el momento que ambos vivían con los cuerpos pegados y en sincronía, compartiendo el calor a través de la ropa, con las pieles de ambos cosquilleando en los pocos puntos donde se encontraban.

Danny entonces suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho del comandante, quien sin dudarlo apoyó la barbilla sobre la rubia cabellera.

La canción paró, pero ellos no lo hicieron, y siguieron el suave balanceo al iniciar una segunda melodía.

\- ¿Steve?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Dime que esto es real.

\- Lo es Danno... contigo todo siempre es real.

Los brazos se apretaron aún más y Steve supo con seguridad que no iba a despertar solo a la mañana siguiente; y si de él dependía, no lo haría nunca más por el resto de su vida.

Claro que había mucho de lo cual hablar, emociones y sentimientos que poner sobre la mesa si ambos querían que aquello funcionase.

Pero de momento, lo único que importaba era balancearse al ritmo de la música con Danny entre sus brazos, mientras daban inicio, entre ambos, a un baile de verano sin fin.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues este sí lo escribí con tranquilidad y tiempo, y me salió un poco como yo quería, así que no me quejo.

Hola de nuevo McDanno lovers, es un gusto encontrarnos una vez más. Como siempre es un placer escribir sobre las parejas que me gustan, y esta me encanta.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño shot tanto como yo, y aún hay muchas ideas en esta fábrica para estos dos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
